We Own it
by TW712
Summary: What if there was a 6th Taker and what if she a girl, and what does she mean to John and A.J?
1. Fed Cal Bank

Takers

John Rahway (Paul Walker)

Angelina's Pov

I walked into the back I looked and saw G coming up on my left I stood by the security desk until I saw him go into one of the elevators. It was my turned now I went and got into the elevator up to the 26th floor. I got out I heard G and John talking

"Are we good?" G asked

"All signs point to it" John replied as I walked into the room dressed as a secretary

"Mr. Cozier you have a meeting in about in 20 minutes" I said to him they both chuckled and John winked at me. Just as Jake came up

"Um which one of you is going to sign for this?" Jake asked then tossed the box. As Jesse came up behind him

"Nice suit" I said and he just rolled his eyes at me

"I heard there was a problem with toilet" Jesse said making us laugh

"Alright fellas, and lady with got one hour. Let's go" G said to us we started to change putting on black suits John handed me a bulletproof vest, and we started loading our guns, and put on our ski masks. Then we got into the elevator up to the bank. We stepped out on the bank floor

"Now" G told Jake who set off the C-4 on the elevator, then we stormed into the bank, and I hit the security guard with my gun knocking him to the floor. Then I handcuffed him. G let off a few rounds

"NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" He shouted, as Jake and Jesse went to get the money

"EVERYONE DOWN NOW" I shouted

"WE"RE NOT HERE TO HURT YOU, YOU STAY CALM AND YOU ALL GO HOME FOR DINNER" G said I pushed this guy down with my foot

"Don't look at me!" I told him

"NOBODY MOVE! STAY ON THE FLOOR" John warned the tellers, this lady started screeching

"SHUT UP!" G shouted at her, then we heard John

"Uh-oh we got a naughty one here" He said and jumped behind the counter and grabbed the lady "Alright, bad girl that's it. Now we get to make a phone call" John said leading her over to the phone

"FOURTY-FIVE" G Shouted looking at his watch

"LET"S GO" I shouted seeing Jesse and Jake coming from the back, we ran out of the bank up towards the roof where we found AJ waiting with the news helicopter and the reporter and her people on the ground. We loaded up the guns and the money

"What a bunch of dummies!" G said to AJ

"Nothing but glorified paparazzi!" AJ told him we climbed in and flew us over to our landing area we're all over our cars were parked. We landed and pulled off the heist clothes and grabbed the money Jake hooked up the last of the C-4 to the chopper and blew it up as we got into our cars, well Jesse on his bike and took off. Job well done, but little did we know was that an old friend was being released from jail at this very moment…..

Later That Night

I was swimming around in John's pool I had my own place but a rarely stayed there. I looked over when I heard splashing I saw John stepping into the pool naked as the day he was born, I blushed slightly even after knowing each other for almost 10 years and sleeping together for 8 of them he still could make me feel like a school girl sometimes.

"Ready to celebrate?" He asked as he started to undo my top

"All signs point to it" I said mocking him, he kissed me I could feel him getting hard. Our tongues rubbed and wrestled with each other until John pulled away and started to kiss and suck on my neck. I gasped as I felt his stubble and lips swipe over my sweet spot. He simply grunted in response and continued to suck on my neck as my breath got more labored and I ground myself against his body. He laughed to himself and squeezed my butt. And started to pull off my bottoms

"John. Please, do something" He growled, biting my collar bone

"Ready?" He teased, rubbing his tip against my clit. 

"Yes!" I whimpered rolling my hips. 

"FUCK!" John shouted as he hurried himself inside. I couldn't get enough, it was like heaven. He dropped his head onto my shoulder and breathed out a shudders breath. 

"Baby, fuck, so good," he panted kissing the glowing white flesh there. I shuddered, and scraped my finger nails down his muscular back, I loved the way his muscles rippled as he moved. 

"John," I moaned into his neck before biting down on his neck. He started to move faster, his hips almost banging into mine. 

"Harder!" I cried, pushing my hands down onto his ass cheeks, I moaned loudly as he grunted and pushed more of himself inside. The sheer pleasure completely washed away the pain of having such a big thing pushing in and out of her. John leant down and caught my lips in a kiss, he slipped his tongue inside I kissed back and sucked at his bottom lip and nibbled at it. His fingers traveled to my clit as our lips locked. I pulled back and cried out his name. 

"JOHN!" I couldn't keep it in, as my orgasm tackled me. John picked up the pace he was nearly at his peak, all the pent up sexual tension between them was culminating to this day, and it was fantastic. 

"Oh fuck Angie baby!" he shouted loudly, he spurted into her still thrusting as he did. Once he was finished he pulled me close still in me

"Oh shit that was amazing," I whispered hoarsely John smirked and rubbed up and down my side, kissing my shoulder. 

"Yes it was," he replied, "we always have the best sex after a job" He said which made me laugh

"You think we can make it to the bed for round two?" I asked with a smirk

"We can try" He said pulling me out of the pool.

Well I guess I should introduce myself my name is Angelina Matthews, I'm 29, and I'm a taker.


	2. Ghost's Return

Angelina's Pov

John and I got in three more rounds that night and the next morning. We had to get up a little early to meet up with the guys and Scott our finance manager, I was in the bathroom getting ready when John came and leaned against the doorframe looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused

"Nothing, I was just thinking" He answered

"Uh-oh" I joked he laughed and walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind looking at me in the mirror

"I was thinking since you're always here and most of your things are here. You should just move all the way in" He said kissing me neck.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't"

"Are you ready for that?" I asked then I felt him tense up

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, you made it very clear that this wasn't going to be anything from the get go"

"Things change, people change" He said looking me in the eyes

"We're going to be late and you still have to shower" I said changing to subject

"Ang-"

"Can we talk about later?" I asked he sighed

"Fine" He said and I walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. We didn't really talk afterwards and he didn't say a word to me the whole ride, I knew he was upset but I was just so confused. By the time we got to the restaurant you could the tension between us with a knife. But I put on a fake smile for the guys as I hugged them, I hugged AJ last and he knew something was up

"You okay?" he asked me

"Fine" I said with a smile

"Where's Jesse?" I asked

"You know this isn't his area, he thinks this part is boring" Jake answer

"Oh so why don't we slit his share among us, I bet he won't find it so boring then" I said making them laugh

"Okay first things first not to piss on the Grand Cayman, but I think I could you and additional 75 basis points in the Dutch Antilles. I say why not?" Scott told us

"Yeah but the way the markets keep jumping around, in another four or six weeks who knows what the rates will be?" AJ Said

"And have you seen the latest Bloomberg report? Shit is bleak out there" Jake added

"Bloomberg reports? Are you kidding me? Come on college guys let's not over think it" G said

"Yeah come on Dutch Antilles want to pay us more money, that's a no brainer" John added

"I like the Dutch Antilles as long as the banks don't pack up and take my money overnight" I said

"Of course and 10% to the usual charities?" Scott asked

"Absolutely" I said

"Cool by me" AJ said

"I chartered a jet, it's taking off tonight at Van Nuys Airport. Anybody wants to come, I got your parking passes right here. It'll be sweet" Scott said

"Man life's looking pretty good from right here" AJ said

"I'll let you know later" G said, just as we were finishing up I suddenly felt sick, I brought my hand to my mouth

"You alright love?" G asked making the guys look at me

"Yeah, um excuse me" I said getting up rushing to the closest bathroom I made it just as I started throwing up. When I was done I heard someone come in

"Are you alright sweetheart?" An elderly lady in the bathroom asked me

"Um I don't know I just felt sick all of a sudden" I said to her

"Hmm" She said as she looked me up and down

"When did you have your last monthly?" She asked me, and suddenly I couldn't think of an answer I tried really hard to think of when was my last period.

"You might be pregnant dear" She said with a smile and then walked out leaving me stunned, how could this be John and I were careful. But thinking back on it we did have a few slip up

"Oh my God" I said to myself when someone knocked on the door

"Ang you alright in there?" John asked though the door. I quickly pulled myself together and then walked out where John was standing

"Are you alright baby?" He said cupping my face

"Yeah I think I just ate something bad" I said forcing a smile

Do you want me to take you home? I needed to talk to G about something but that can wait" He said looking concerned

"No, no you go I'll have AJ drop me home its fine" I said

"You sure?" He asked again

"Yes, I just going to go lay down I'll be fine" I said kissing him

"Alright but call me when you get there alright?" I rolled my eyes

"Yes dad" I said as we walked back over to the table

"Hey AJ do you mind taking Ang home? She not feeling to good" John asked

"Sure you ready?" He asked me

"Yeah" I said and then said goodbye to the rest of the guys who told me to feel better. Then we left

"Hey I need you to stop at a drugstore" I told him

"What for?"

"I might be pregnant" I told him, then told him the story about the old lady

"Damn Angie, I never thought you would let yourself get knocked up" He said and I hit his arm

"Hey no attacking the driver" He said back

"Do I need to remind you who the older sibling is" I threatened him

"You can't you might hurt my nephew" He said

"Shut up, I don't even know if I am pregnant, and if I am what makes you thinks it's a boy?" I said

"Because the worlds not ready for another you" He said and I hit him again

"But I need you to keep this between us"

"Of course, you didn't even have to ask" He told me.

He took me to the drug store I got about five pregnancy tests, and some ginger ale and crackers to settle my stomach, he dropped me off at John's and demanded that I let him know what the tests said. AJ drove me crazy sometimes as any little brother did but he was always there when I needed him.

I walked into the house and set my stuff down then called John to let him know I was home, as I was talking to him I had this weird feeling like someone was watching me. But I let it go I got off the phone with John and went upstairs, I changed into my sweats and took the pregnancy tests

Twenty Minutes Later

All five of these tests were looking up at me with the same result: Positive. I was officially freaking out I had no idea how John was going to react, we weren't even a couple not really John told me years ago he didn't like labels and I know there have been other women, John wasn't the type to settle down. I had accepted that years ago but now this changes everything. I cleaned up the evidence then tried to figure out what the hell was I going to do. I eventually dozed off

John's Pov

I got through talking to G as quickly as possible so I could go see about Ang. She had called me and told me she was home but still I felt the need to be with her, to take care of her. I also wanted to finish the conversation we started this morning about her moving in with me. I walked in to the house, set my keys on the counter when I heard a voice I quickly pulled my gun and turned and saw a guy standing by my window

"Nice house, cool view" The Guy said

I quickly walked up on the guy holding my gun

"Great scotch" He finished I realized who it was: Ghost

"You know jacking that news chopper had AJ written all over it"

"How'd you get in my house? Where Angie?" I asked ready to kill him if he did something to her. He just laughed

"Please. Angie upstairs sleep didn't even notice I was here, she's looking real good man I must say" He said pissing me off

"You get out early or what?" I asked changing the subject

"Good behavior. About a year early. But I guess you guy's kind of lost track huh?" He said

"No contact, that's what we agreed upon. So what's up" I asked him

"I think I'm going to have another scotch" He said "It's good shit John, you going to have a drink with me? Sure you are" He said pouring two glass

"See I came to you John, because you the one with all that higher consciousness and shit" He said to me

"Alright I'm listening"

"Well you asked, what's up I miss my homies. That's what's up, that and some unfinished business."

"Your money from 04' is safe and accruing interest, Gordon's got the bank account numbers" I told him

"What about Lilly? Who's got her numbers" He asked

"She's with Jake now" I told him, he just shook his head

"Well good for them. I got a deal we need to discuss. A job"

"You're kidding me right? You're coming at me with a job right now?"

"You think I'd come at you on some bullshit? Once in a lifetime John you know me I do my homework"

"Alright so what do you want me to say here?"

"You ain't got to say shit, just remember I was the one left bleeding on a fire escape in 04', and they tried everything they could to flip me. I ain't budge cause we had a deal and I kept my end. I kept this too" He lifted his shirt showing me his gunshot wound

"You owe me, all of you do. What were you? Boosting Camaros back in riverside when Gordon and I decided to let you in. So don't be so quick to write me off" He said finishing his drink

"Alright I'll talk to the crew and get back at you tomorrow" I said

"You do that. I love the place alarm system sucks though. Tell Angie I said hi" He said leaving

"Shit Ang" I said rushing up the stairs


	3. Jealousy and a Proposition

Angelina's Pov

I was woke up from my nap with John calling my name

"Angie baby!" He shouted sounding frantic I sat up as he rushed into the room and relief washed over his face. He came over and kissed me and pulled me into his arms just holding me

"Thank God" He said kissing my head

"What's wrong?" I asked I was so confused

"Ghost was here" my eyes widened

"What! Is he still here? What happened?" I asked in a slight panic

"It's alright he's gone now"

"God I'm so stupid, I had this weird feeling earlier like someone was watching me but I didn't think nothing of it John I'm sorry"

"Don't you have nothing to be sorry for I'm just glad you're okay"

"I'm fine. What did he want?"

"You won't believe this he came at me with a job"

"You're joking. What the hell is he thinking?"

"I don't know"

"What's the job?"

"He didn't say, but I told him I was going to talk to you and the guys tonight and get back to him tomorrow"

"Oh great this just what we need right now" I said

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked looking at me

"Nothing it's just I don't trust Ghost, never have you know that"

"I know we'll just see what G has to say about it"

"Okay"

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"I feel a lot better" I said smiling at him

"Did you give any thought about what I asked you this morning?"

"John you told me, you didn't want this to become serious"

"That was almost nine years ago! You can't tell me all this time you thought it was just sex. Because it stopped being about sex for me a long time ago"

"John-"

"Angie please, I'm begging you"

"We have to get ready to go to Lilly and Jake's" I told him and got up and went into the bathroom. I showered then got out so John could go freshen up, he just walked passed me without saying anything. I just went to get dress I put on John's favorite little black dress in hopes that it might lighten his mood

John's Pov

I was more hurt than angry that she wouldn't move in, yes I said something's and done some things to her that I'm not proud of but like I said that was almost nine years ago I was young and dumb not looking to be tied down. But now I know that only person I wanted to be with was Angie, it has always been Angie. As I stepped out of the shower I tripped and knocked over the trash can

"Shit" I said to myself as I bent down to pick it up I saw a white stick, and my heart stopped I flipped it over and it was a positive pregnancy test. I started smiling I couldn't believe this Angie was pregnant with my baby. I put the test back in the trash I wasn't going to say anything until she did. But I couldn't stop smiling as I got dress and then I saw Ang had on my favorite dress of hers it made her body look amazing

"Ready babe?" She asked me I just kissed her

"Yeah"

Angelina's Pov

We were in John's car on the way to Jake and Lilly's club

"Hey John?"

"Hmm?"

"About what you asked me, can you give me a couple of days to think about it?"

"That sounds fair" He said smiling at me he grabbed my hand brought it to his lips and kissed it, he made smile. He kept my hand in his for the rest of the ride we got there just as the other guys did. We said hi and gave hugs and man-hugs we went in and saw Lilly I pulled away from John

"I'm going to talk to Lilly for a second I'll meet you guys up there" I told him

"Alright baby" he said kissing me

I pulled Lilly into the back office to talk to her

"What's up?" She asked me

"John asked me to move in"

"That's great! When?"

"This morning, but I don't know"

"You don't know what? You basically live there anyway" She told me

"I know and this is like everything I've ever wanted with John, but it still feels like this could be too good to be true" I said to her

"Have you told John you're in love with him?" I gave her a look

"Everyone can see it, just like we can see that he feels the same way" She told me

"Well he might feel differently after I tell him I'm pregnant"

"Oh my God, Ang! That's great" She said hugging me I laughed

"Thanks I guess, I took five tests this morning all positive, and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to confirm"

"You have to tell John"

"I will after the doctor's appointment tomorrow, maybe"

"Well I have some good news too" Lilly said

"What?" I asked, she just showed me her hand

"Oh my God Lil! Jake proposed, and that ass didn't tell me." She laughed at me

"I'm so happy for you two" I told her hugging her

"Thanks, and you'll be my maid of honor right?"

"I better be bitch" I said laughing with her.

"Come on before the guys send a search party" Lilly said

"You know what I just thought about? I'm probably going to be fat come time for your wedding" I said she just laughed

"You wont be fat you'll be pregnant and beautiful" She told me

"You're my best friend you're supposed to say that"

"You go on up I have to pick up the guys orders from the bar" She told me

"Alright and I'll have a water on the rocks" I told her

"You got it" She said going over to the bar

I went upstairs when I got up there I heard John telling them about Ghost

"I was going to shoot him in the back of the head" I heard John finish as I came up I smiled at them John pulled me onto his lap and kissed my cheek

"You should've shot him, the guy's been out 24 hours and already wants to do a job, and he's crazy" Jake said

"Or he's got huge balls" Jesse said

"Yeah Ghost doesn't play when it comes to money. He's too smart for that" John said

"The bastard's not that smart" I said

"That's for sure. He clever not smart" AJ agreed with me

"Besides we always wait a year between jobs, there's a reason for that" Jake said

"Gordon you guys go way back right? Think he's being straight up?" Jesse asked

"Ghost could've ratted us out a long time ago, but he didn't he kept his word" G said as he clipped his cigar

"What's stopping him from doing just that once we give him his cut from 04'" I said and got off John lap as G started to smoke right next to him I went and sat on the arm of AJ chair

"See that's a problem, that's a big problem right there" AJ said

"Something ain't right, I don't trust him" Jake said

"Relax" G told him

"He's trouble" I said

"I think he's on to something though, he says it's big" Jesse said to Jake

"Do I look like I care what he says?" Jake told him. Jesse just rolled his eyes

"Well whatever you decide to do, I'm down with you" Jesse said to Jake

"All right" Jake said to him

"I'm going to the loft. Private Party" He sang as he left

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked him

"None of your damn business" He told her

She just rolled her eyes and came over with my water and a bottle of Dom

"Baby who ordered the Dom?" Jake asked her

"It's for Johnny-boy, it's the girl in the green at the bar" She told him I glared at him as he started smiling. We looked over and saw this dumb blonde bimbo raising her glass to him

"Don't let her pay for it" He said and I hit his arm, and he gave me a look

"No if she has the balls to order it, let the bitch pay for it" I snapped at him and he just looked surprised

"Yeah man she's going to pay for it let me show you how it's done" AJ said breaking the tension

"Slow down Ivy-League this isn't the frat house" G said to him

"That funny, that's some funny shit" AJ said but you could hear the sarcasm in his voice. John tried to pull me back over but I just slapped his hand away

Lilly gave me an apologetic look then leaned down and kissed Jake

"I'll come back up later" She told him and turned to leave but froze on the spot

"Ghost" She said shocked with a hint of fear we looked up there was the devil incarnate

"It's been a long time girl" He said to her as Jake stood up

"When did you get out?" She asked

"Why? You miss me?" He said reaching for her hand

"Ghost you need to back up" Jake told him

"Easy, Jake, easy I wish you guys the best really it's in the past. I'm here discuss the future, if I may" Ghost said patting Jake on the shoulder

"I told you tomorrow Ghost" John said and Jake comforted Lilly

"I'm here to bust any balls. Just business alright?" He said and G nodded back at him

"AJ, any new tats?"

"Yeah man a couple"

"Yeah me too"

"Miss Angelina, you looking real good girl" He said taking my hand and kissing it

"Thanks Ghost" I said

"If John can't ever get his stuff together to know I'll take care of you" He said winking at me

"G" He said turning to Gordon

"Ghost" He replied

"How's my man?" Ghost asked him

"I'm doing good mate" G said shaking his hand. I felt eyes on me I looked and saw John glaring I just rolled my eyes

"Lot of tension in the room"

"What do you want Ghost?" G asked him

"Damn it's like that"

"It's just like Ghost" I told him

"Well I'll be brief. Let's say we go Italian Job on that ass" Ghost said to us. AJ and I gave each a look and Jake gave G the "I told you so" look. G just laughed

"Why don't we take this upstairs" G said and we got up and went on the roof

"Same plan as before 25 to 30 mil, all the cash we can carry. Got to move fast though" Ghost told us

"What you say "fast" how fast?" G asked him

"Next Tuesday" Ghost answered I scoffed

"What?" G said figuring he was joking

"Ghost you want us to take down an armored truck in five days?" Jake asked in disbelief

"It's not even worth talking about unless you got the route, and they change the route all the time. That's what screwed us last time" G said

"Yeah man you got the route?" AJ asked

"Oh yeah I got it the exact one from next Tuesday. Any more questions?"

"How'd you get it?" I asked

"In the joint, I got in good with this Russian had the pleasure of keeping the guys from Compton off his ass. In exchange, he had his comrades on the outside put the arm down on the dispatcher, so the dispatcher do anything to screw up the job they wiping out his whole family back in the Ukraine. Down to the sheepdog" Ghost answered

"Why should we trust the Russians?" John asked

"They love their sheepdogs. All bullshit aside I'm in for a quarter mil with the Russians out of my cut when the job's done. It's not your concern, so don't trust the Russians trust greed" Ghost said

"Why should we trust you?" AJ asked

"Well shit AJ, I'm fresh out, I ain't in no hurry to go back. Besides why would I screw over my guys, and girl" He said smirking at me

"Especially when you're holding all my money right?"

"Okay what about the setup? I mean there knowing the route, but then there's the logistics, you know. Five days, I mean Jake's right that's a real, real short fuse" I said

"That's where you and AJ come in, but I trust when the two of you and Jake put your heads together, you'll figure it out. Either way I need and answer tonight, you ain't got the heart to pull it off alright. We'll settle up on the money you owe me and I'm sayonara. Appreciate your time lady, and gentleman, thanks for the cigar" He said leaving.


	4. Doctor's Appointments

Angelina's Pov

After Ghost left we stayed on the roof trying to figure out what we should do

"G let me check out that route" AJ asked and G handed him the map

"This is not the way we do things it's too fast, too rushed. It's a lot of money but this feels forced" Jake said

"Jake's right but if can get this setup right, we might be able to pull this off" I said

"Bet big, win big it's the only way to play" John said

"We're takers people. That's what we do for a living, we take. It's a lot of money Jake, and that's what were here for" G said

"You sure about this?" Jake asked. G nodded

"If it checks out" G said. We stood there for a moment waiting for Jake to make a decision

"If it checks out I'm in" Jake said finally. And we went back inside and told Ghost we wanted in. I turned to John and told him I was ready to go. He said okay we said goodbye to everyone and left. I was still pissed at him for earlier and he seemed to be upset with me about something so you could cut the tension with a knife. We got to John's and got out still no one said anything. I went to change my clothes and John did the same

"So did you do that just to get back at me?" John asked me I was confused

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You flirting with Ghost, did you do that to piss me off?"

"What the fuck? I wasn't flirting with Ghost, what the hell made you get that idea. How could you even say that to me! " I snapped at him

"I know what I saw!"

"You are so stupid! You know I can't stand Ghost, it wasn't me who was getting drinks from whores!" I shouted at him

"I can't control some bitch I don't even know sending me a drink!"

"Yeah? Well you didn't object to it did you? You see that is why I won't move in with you!" I yelled

"What does that mean? You don't trust me?"

"Have you ever given me a reason to!" I snapped and pull on my sweats and my shoes

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Leaving I'm taking a page out of your book" I said going down stairs

"Where are you going?"

"Home" I said grabbing my keys and purse

"This is your home!"

"No it not" I said slamming the front door and I got in my car I looked up to see John coming out

"Angie let's talk about this!" I heard him say but I just pulled off. I drove over to my apartment and went in before I started crying, I picked up the phone and called AJ he picked up on the second ring

"Hey sis" he said into the phone

"AJ I need you" I said sobbing into the phone

"Alright Ang I'll be right there, where are you?"

"My place" I said

"I'll be there in 10" He said and came through the door about 15 minutes later

"Angie what happened?" He said pulling into his arm

"He accused me a flirting with Ghost, can you believe that? AJ I don't know if I can do this anymore"

"Ang, did you tell him about the baby?"

"No how can I? After this did I tell you he asked me to move in this morning, then tonight with him and that girl at the bar"

"Ang he was just being nice"

"Please, I know how he is"

"Then you should know he hasn't been with anybody but you in over 2 years"

"What?"

"Yeah whenever we go out and you're not there, he doesn't talk let alone flirt with anyone, he tell them he has a girlfriend"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because John can't seem to get the balls to. You both are being ridiculous, you know I hate almost every guy you've dated but John is different"

"Fine I'll talk to him tomorrow, even though he started this" I said making AJ laugh

"Yeah and I'll talk to him about that" AJ said kissing the top of my head

I fell asleep soon after I woke up the next morning to the ringing of my phone I answered it

"Hello" I said

"Hey Gordon wants to meet up with in an hour" AJ said through the phone

"Alright I'll be there" I said hanging up I got up and got dressed and met the guys at the club when I got there everyone was there but John

"Where's John?" G asked me

"I don't know" I said

"He's not with you?" Jake asked

"No, we are not attached at the hip. Call him" I snapped

"Trouble in paradise" Jesse said under his breath but I heard him and glared at him. Just then John showed up looking hung over

"You look terrible mate" G said to him

"Whatever let's get this over with" He said

"All right for this route Ghost is talking about, the only place we stand a chance is right here" AJ said pointing to the spot in the middle of the map

"What's there?" Ghost asked

"It's an old subway car turnaround, it's large enough and it runs parallel to the street. It's kind of perfect, I mean we can get access on Hope Street. But I say we hold them up at Olive and Fourth" AJ finished

"All right" Ghost said

"So that means we need to get down there and get some Intel on, street patterns traffic density, and that sort of thing, but it looks pretty good AJ" I told him

"Yeah and once we determine the blast radius and street density, I can tell you how much C-4 you need to score" Jake said

"What about the exits?" G asked

"Work in progress G, we got to get down there first and check it out" I told him

"Give me some exits" G said

"You got it" AJ said

"Its good work" He said

We got up knowing our assignments I went to find G and I saw him talking to John

"G I need to cut out for about an hour, two tops" I said

"What's wrong? Because it's crunch time we need you"

"I know, but I have a doctor's appointment I'll be right back after" I told him and he nodded

"Alright love go get yourself checked because we need you at 100%" G said hugging me

"Thanks G" I said leaving but John followed

"What? Are you about to accuse me of sleeping with G now?" I said turning to him

"Look Ang I'm sorry okay I know you would never especially with Ghost, I don't know what got into me" John said

"I'm sorry too, I do trust you John, but look I got to go can we talk when I get back?"

"What are going to the doctors for?"

"Just a checkup and my stomach's still been feeling kind of funny"

"Why didn't you say anything? Let me take you"

"John I'm fine I can do it, I'll see you when I get back" I said getting into my car and leaving

I made it to my doctor's office I checked in and soon I was called back. I was waiting for the doctor. She showed up about five minutes later.

"Hi Ms. Matthews, I'm Dr. Wilson how are you today?"

"I'm okay" I told her

"Okay so you think you're pregnant?" She asked and I nodded

"What are some of you symptoms?"

"Um I've been really tired, throwing up, and I've missed two periods maybe three" I said to her

"Have you had unprotected sex?"

"Yeah once or twice, I'm not exactly sure when it happened"

"That's okay that's part of my job. Have you taken an at home pregnancy test?"

"Yes, five"

"The results of all five?" She questioned

"Positive all of them"

"We are going to conduct an in office test. The store bought home tests can sometimes produce a false positive. It will take about 25 minutes for the result to come through. Is there any place you have to be?"

"Not for another hour and a half"

"Alright let's do this then, then nurse will be in to give you the test"

"Okay" I said. The nurse came in a few minutes later and I had to pee in a cup and they drew blood. Now I just had to wait. I waited for about 25 minutes when the doctor came back in she smiled at me

"Well congratulations are in order you are pregnant about 8 or 9 weeks along." She said smiling at me

"Do you have time for an ultrasound today?" She asked

"Um yeah let's do it"

"Okay I need you to change in to the gown and just holler when you're done" She told me I changed into the gown laid down on the bed and the doctor came back in

"Okay this might be a little uncomfortable" She told me then the screen lit up.

"Okay let's find the little one shall we?"

"Yeah" I said and I took a deep breath

"Okay you see right there that little bean? That's your baby" She said and I looked and I don't think I ever fell in love so quickly

"My baby" I said to myself we tears quickly coming to my eyes

"Everything looks good so far, you have a healthy little on your hands." She said as she cut the machine off "Would you like me to print out some pictures?"

"Yes" I said wiping my eyes

"Okay you get dressed and I'll go get those pictures for you" She said leaving the room. I got up and got dressed. I had just finished when the doctor came back

"Okay here are you pictures, and you scrip for your prenatal vitamins and I scheduled your next appointment in two weeks"

"Okay thank you so much" I told her and walked out of the office I sat in my car just staring at the ultrasound. I picked up my phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hey can you meet me?" I said


	5. Moving In

Angelina's Pov

I sat on a park bench waiting when I heard footsteps and someone sat next to me

"Do you remember this place?" I asked

"Of course I do I met you here" John said I finally looked up at him and smiled

"Yeah we did, I remember that day I wanted to kill AJ I thought he had gotten us into some crazy mob type thing" I said making us laugh

"But then you met me" John said with a smirk

"Yeah. Look John I'm scared okay?"

"You scared? I don't believe it" John said scooting closer

"Well I am for the longest time it was just me and AJ, and then we met you, G, and Ghost, then later Jesse and Jake, you guys gave us that since of family we always wanted. And then I fell in love you, I did and I've never been say it until now" I said and John just pulled me into his arms he lifted my head and kissed me and then he pulled away

"I love you too, Angelina I love you so much. I was and an idiot to make you wait for so long"

"There's something else too" I said handing him the ultrasound photo, I looked at him for a reaction he just smiled

"I'm pregnant" I told him, he laughed me

"I know"

"What?"

"I found your test in the trash I was just waiting until you said something" He said with a laugh and I hit him

"You asshole! Why didn't you say anything" I said laughing

"I was waiting for you, how far along?"

"8 almost 9 weeks. And this doesn't change anything I'm still doing this job" I told him

"Fine, but this is your last job for a while" He told me

"This better be our last job for a while, were still running on the heat from the bank" I told him

"I know, but were having a baby" he said excitedly making me laugh he put a hand on my stomach

"That's my kid in there, we're parents! Of a baby!" He said making me laugh

"I would hope it's a baby" I said laughing

"Should we get married?"

"No, no not if that's the way you're going to asked me. Besides let get used to this first."

"Your right, I just got a little overexcited here" John said as his phone rang

"Hello" John answered

"Yeah she with me. Alright we're on the way" John said hanging up

"G?"

"Yep, can I tell people?" He asked

"Let's wait until all of this is done, then you can shout it from the mountain tops"

"Alright deal"

We made it to back to the club and me, G, John, and Ghost watched the armor truck. While Ghost gave us the details

"Easy money, same as before, all the cash is in the front truck, second truck is totally empty. Just an escort, two men up front, two in the back" Ghost told us

"Pump action 12-gauge and .40 caliber glocks, maybe 9mm." I told them

"Love it when you talk guns" John said to me I winked at him

"They may have upgraded their communication by now, but the same standard bulletproof windows" Ghost said

"They ain't going to know what hit them" G said.

Later that night

John's Pov

I sat in the car with Ghost watching well listening out for AJ. Just then we heard a bunch of shouting and smashing

"Shit let's get in there" I said and we climbed out and ran in. When we got in there I saw AJ beating the hell out of one guy

"Whoa, hey come on" I said pulling him off the guy. He went back to guy

"Should've kept it simple huh?" AJ said pulling his money out of the guys pocket, I smiled at him

"Thought you might need some backup" I said to him

"Backup?"

"Looked like you was getting your ass kicked" Ghost told him

"Man, I told you guys to wait in the car" He said going over to get his hat

"You had it under control huh?" Ghost asked him

"Yeah I did actually" He said still trying to catch his breath. I just shook my head both him and his sister would never admit when they need help. I pulled my gun on Pauly

"Where's the C-4?"

"It's in the shed"

"SPEAK ENGLISH! WHERE'S THE C-4?" I yelled at him

"IT'S IN THE SHED!"

"WHERE'S THE C-4?"

"BACK IN THE SHED!"

"In the shed? It's in the shed?" I asked lowering my voice

"In the back of the shed" Pauly told me. I pulled back and put my gun away and looked at them

"It's in the shed" I told them

We got the C-4 and took it to the tunnels to Jesse, Jake and G who were on duty tonight. Then I went home, and saw my beautiful girlfriend in bed wearing one of my shirts, I loved her in my shirts. She looked up and saw me and smiled.

"Hey baby, guess what?" she asked and I smiled and walked over to the bed

"What?"

"I talked to my building manager today, and I gave him my two weeks" she smiled at me, I just leaned in and kissed her and laid her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. I pulled away and put my forehead on her

"I Love you, do you hear me? I love you so much" I said kissing her again

I pulled the t-shirt over her head. My entire body was on fire with sexual desire flowing freely through my veins. She sat up and I helped her get my shirt off. I kneeled in between her legs and ran my hands down her body as I took her in. She was very toned, not stick thin like other women I had been with. Her skin was as smooth as silk and the reflection of the lightning danced across her chest as she breathed raggedly. My eyes fell onto hers again and she bit her lip, smiling seductively. 

I kissed her deeply before trailing my mouth down her neck to the exposed skin on her breasts. She arched her back and I reached behind her with one hand and unhooked her nude color lace bra before sliding the straps down over her shoulders. She moaned and grasped into my hair as I took a nipple into my mouth and then traveled over to the other. I hooked my fingers into the sides of her matching lace thong and slid it down her legs as I kissed my way down to her toes and then back up to her hip on the opposite side then up her stomach and breasts, landing back on her mouth. I leaned back so I was raised up on my knees as she propped herself up on one elbow and looked into my eyes as she undid my belt then buttoned my pants and slowly tugged them down along with my boxers finally releasing my erection from its confinement.

"Fucking Hell." She whispered I smirked

"Like what you see?"

"You know damn well I do" She said kissing me again

"Well it's all for you baby" I told her

I rested myself in between her legs again, grinding against her wet heat and her breath hitched. I kissed her deeply and she moaned into the kiss. She lifted her hips off the bed and grinded into me, her wetness coating my shaft as she continued to rub against me.

"Shit, you're so fucking wet" I groaned and she looked at me I brushed my thumb across her lips and kissed her softly, cupping her face with my hand. I kissed her again.

"I want you, John."

I kissed her deeply before positioning myself at her opening. I slowly started to push a few inches into her as she threw her head back in pleasure and I tackled her neck with my mouth. I pulled back out to the tip and slowly pushed back in, going deeper with each slow thrust. She had pleasure written all over her face. Once I was completely buried in her depths, I caught her gaze with mine again and kissed her passionately.

I thrust slowly again at first and my mouth barely left contact with her skin. With each thrust combined with our hands roaming all over each other, I took both of us higher, one step at a time. The thunder started to fade out and I became aware of the sound of my heart pounding and her deep, ragged breathing and moans escaping both of our lips. My eyelids were heavy as my body reached an excitement I never knew before and her eyes were clouded with pleasure. Our eyes focused on each other as everything else disappeared and there was only us. My thrusts came faster, harder, even deeper and everything besides her floated away. We kissed each other with a sense of urgency, not wanting to lose that contact.

She started breathing harder and her moans came more frequently and in a higher pitch. I knew she was close and I wasn't far behind her. We made eye contact again and I could sense that she was on the edge. I ran my hand down her body and angled her hips just the slightest bit and I knew I found what I was looking for when her nails clawed into my skin and she pulled me into her tightly with her legs as she started to come. She tightened around me even more which sent me over with her. No matter how many times we done this I just can't get enough of her.

Some time later I came back to reality as I was collapsed on top of her as we both struggled to catch her breath. I raised myself up, just enough to make it easier for her to breath and I captured her lips with mine. I looked into her eyes and she smiled before I kissed her again and she rested head on my chest.

"I love you John" She to me breathlessly

"I love you too Ang" I said kissing the top of her head and pulled her closer, and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Sister Problems

Angelina's Pov

I woke up the next morning wrapped in John's arms, I smiled but then I suddenly felt sick, rushed out of John's arms and pulled on my shirt from last night and I made it to the toilet just in time, before I started vomiting. Just then I felt John hold my hair back and he rubbed my back he stayed until I was done.

"Oh God" I said

"Are you alright babe?" He asked me

"No this is all your fault" I told him and he just looked at me. I got up, and started to clean myself up I was brushing my teeth when the phone rang. I knew it was one of the guys.

"That was G were on tunnel duty"

"Alright let's go" I said

We got showered and got dressed. I was forced to eat breakfast by John. I went down in the tunnel and met up with AJ, Jesse and Jake, John went to go meet up with G. The guys were drilling and I was working on the system that puts us in control of the street lights in the intersection.

"Alright we're good to go" I told Jesse who was on the phone with G

"Angie's all connected. You ready?" Jesse told him

"Go for it" Jesse told me. I hit the button and changed the lights.

"Nice" I said to myself at the accident I almost caused

"Alright tell Ang to stop showing off" John said through the phone

"All right turn it off love, and good job" G said hanging up

Later that night

AJ and I were over at G's going over the route with him again showing him what exits we found.

"But my point is, I mean it's in three days can we pull it off?" G asked

"Not only can we do it, but we're going to play it safe" AJ told him

"Right, we're going to drill at about an inch an hour, 16 holes on 64 hours. Split up the work keep on schedule" I told him but he started pacing and looking like he was getting a migraine

"So that leaves us one last day for prep?"

"Exactly, enough time for Jake and me to wire it's good" AJ told him

"Alright I'm going to call Rahway and see if we can get down there tonight" G said checking his watch I nodded, when there was a knock at the door G looked at us

"It's your place man" AJ told him. As I started to roll up the plans

"Who's there?" G asked cautiously but whoever it was just kept knocking. G looked back to see if we had everything picked up I nodded to him, so he opened it

"G!" I voice shouted

"Naomi, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at-"She cut him off

"I know, I know I-" She stopped when she saw me

"Oh that your girlfriend or something?" She asked making me choke on my water

"No we work together" G told her

"Um we'll catch up with you later man" AJ told him grabbing the bag with the plans

"I'll call Rahway for you" I told him

"Alright see you" G said shutting the door

"Well that was awkward" AJ said getting into my car

"You can say that again, that grosses me out even thinking of G like that. It would be like dating you" I told him and he gagged

"Thanks for the mental image sis"

"Anytime, where I am I dropping you?" I asked him

"You can drop me at the club" He told me

I took him over to the club I stopped him before he got out

"I have something for you" I told him handing him a ultrasound picture

"Damn Ang I can't believe you're actually having a baby"

"Well it looks more like a bean now" I told him laughing

"You told John yet?"

"Yeah we worked it all out, thanks to you" I said hugging him

"Anytime love you sis" He said kissing my cheek then got out

"Love you too" I said as he got out. Then I went home to get a few hours of sleep before I was needed in the tunnel

The Next Day

I was sitting in the car with John watching G meeting up with Ghost

"I still don't trust him" I said to John

"Who? Ghost?"

"Yes! I just get an uneasy feeling around him, I don't like it I'll be happy once he's out of our lives

"He said we don't even have to trust him, trust the money"

"No he said trust greed, and greed is one of the seven deadly sins if you forgot. One of the sins that lead to you to your death" I told him making him laugh

"It's not funny" I told him as G started coming back over. He got back into the car and we took off we were riding for about 10 minutes

"Hey you see that blue sedan back there? About two cars back" John asked I turned and looked

"Yeah" I said

"He's sharking us" John said watching through the mirror, G turned back to check

"Make a right" G told him and he did but the car was still tailing us

"All right make another right" G told him

"He's staying with us" John said

"Yeah" G said

"Let's pull over" John said as we pulled our guns and we pulled to a stop. As the car rolled by I saw a little girl sitting in the passenger seat

"Is it a cop?" G asked

"With a kid?" I said then shaking my head

John started the car again, we started heading towards G's place, when G's phone rang

"Hello" he said into the phone

"What? Well when did it happen?" He asked the listened

"No, no it's alright, if she comes back do me a favor, you just keep her there, alright Jimmy? Then you call me, she doesn't leave the hotel. Do you understand me?" He said hanging up the phone

"Naomi?" I asked

"I left Jimmy some money at the hotel, he didn't put it in a safe" G told us

"And she took it?" John asked

"She's gone, so is and the money, shit!" G said punching the dashboard, just as John started to slow down

"What are you doing mate?" G asked

"I'm pulling over" John told him

"Why?"

"Because you have to find her, John will take your time in the tunnel tonight" I told him as we got out G hugged me and shook hands with John

"Thank you" He said getting into the car

John and I caught a cab home, so John could change to go into the tunnel tonight. While John was changing I got to thinking about the baby, I really hoped boy or girl it would have John's eyes. I grabbed a pillow and put it under my shirt just to get an idea of how I would look when I got fat I was standing in front of the mirror, when John came back in.

"Wow this pregnancy thing goes pretty fast huh?" He joked

"Ha-ha I just wanted to see, will you still love me when I get this fat?"

"I will always love you no matter what you look like, besides you won't be fat, you'll just be making room for my son. And I don't think anything is sexier than that." He said kissing me

"Your son huh?" I asked with a smile

"Yes that's my boy in there" He said rubbing my flat stomach

"AJ said it was a boy too, but I don't know there's still a chance it could be a girl" I told him

"I don't know if I could handle two of you, I'd have to have my gun out all the time" He said making me laugh

"You're going to be late" I told him

"Alright I'm going, I'm going" He said kissing me I kissed back but I pulled away as he tried to deepen it

"You have to go"

"You're a tease" He said

"I love you too, now go before my other boyfriend gets here" I said slapping his butt, he just laughed and kissed me again, then left.


	7. D-day

Angelina's Pov

It was the day before the job, we managed to get all the holes drilled. Now Jake and AJ were down there wiring the C-4 and then we'll be all good to go, except for the fact something still feels off about Ghost, I just get bad feelings around him. We were at G's place having a small pre-heist celebration. G has a lot on his mind Naomi been missing for almost two days now and he's been looking high and low but no sign of her.

"Hey I'm going to go check on G" I told John

"I'll come with" We found him drinking on the balcony

"Hey G" John said

"We good?" He asked

"All signs point to it" John said

"Any word from Naomi?" I asked

"No, this time I think she's gone" He said

"She'll turn up fine" John said

"What makes you so sure?"

"If I had any family left, that's where I'd be" John said and I just gave him a look. We heard the door and turned and saw Ghost walking around like he owned the place.

"You know if something goes wrong tomorrow, we can't let him walk away. He'd could still hang us for 04'' G told us

"I'll bring the insurance" John said as Ghost walked out

"There he is. How's it going Ghost?" John faked with him

"I can't call it man" Ghost said

"Angie" He said hugging me

"Ghost" I said

"G" He said doing the man-shake thing

"Hey man" G said to him

"Feels good to be back in action again. Like old times huh?" Ghost said to us I just nodded my head

"So where are we meeting after the drop?" Ghost asked

"Scott's giving me the information tomorrow. I'll let you know tomorrow" I told him. He pulled out a flask and took a drink

"Come sip from the cup of destruction" Ghost quoted

"Genghis Khan" John stated

"Yeah one of my heroes, saw what he wanted reached out and took it" Ghost said, John took and drink and handed it back

"You want to get down with this shorty?" Ghost asked me

"No not tonight"

"To tomorrow" He toasted

We went back inside Jake and Lilly had just gotten there I was sitting on John's lap was we waited for the food to be done,

"We are 24 hours away from the biggest pay day in our lives, you need a refill" Jesse said handing me a drink

"No I'm good" I told him

"Come on" Jesse pushed

"No man she can't" John told him taking the drink

"What do you mean? Ang always drinks with us" Jesse said

"She can't" John said again

"What are talking about?" Jesse asked again John just rubbed my belly

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" Jesse yelled finally getting it

"What are you yelling about?" Jake asked

"Can I tell them?" John asked

"Yes, you can tell them" I told him as everyone came over

"Angie's pregnant!" John told them

They all came and gave us hugs and told us congratulations G pulled me aside

"So that's what the doctor's was about"

"Yes"

"That's great, are you going to be okay for tomorrow? I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Yes G I'm going to be fine don't worry about it, but there something I wanted to ask you"

"What?"

"Well I, I mean John and I would love it if you would be the godfather" I said

"I would be honored" He said and hugged me.

We walked back over to the others. We had a family dinner, then the guys had a few drinks and we left

When John and I got home, it was hard to rest knowing that we had the biggest job of our lives.

"John?"

"Mmm?"

"You know I'm your family right?"

"What?"

"Earlier you said "if you had any family" you do me, the guys, and this little one" I told him

"I didn't mean it that way"

"It's okay I just want you to know that you'll always have me" I told him

"I know baby" He said kissing me I kissed back

He hooked his fingers into my panties and tugged them off, pulling my dress up over my head leaving me completely naked to him while he was still fully clothed. My eyes slipped closed, head falling back as I sighed in pleasure as his fingers brushed up and down against my folds.

"Oh God." I moan as his fingers finally moved to my clit, stroking the throbbing sensitive bud. He stepped back and took one hand off my waist, unbuckling and unzipping his pants, pulling off his shirt. Then he pushed in hard, pushed in again, going a little deeper this time. My back arched, pressing my breasts right up against his chest as he drove in deeper I dug my nails into his head as he leaned down and began kissing, biting and sucking on my neck. He smacked his hips back and forth, pounding into me relentlessly. His speed and stamina amazed me every time, sending me into an unknown level of pleasure. My mind was just a mist of ecstasy and my body was at his command. I pressed our lips together, screaming as he pounded ruthlessly into me, John hit my spot over and over again sending me into a rush of bliss, and deliver me a mind-blowing orgasm.

" Oh, God! John!" I cried as it all happened so quickly, spilling out of me in a rush of heat. My legs trembled and heart thumped against my chest painfully as I struggled for air and clamped down tightly around him as he moaned deeply.

"Fuck yes." John said breathlessly shoving into me, he held me tight as he came inside me and flopped down on me, his hot breath panting against my neck.

"Oh god, that was amazing as always" I said kissing him again

"I want you to promise me something" John said

"What?"

"If something goes wrong tomorrow I want you to get out"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just want you to promise me, right now"

"John-"He cut me off

"Promise me! If anything goes wrong or something happens to me get out, just keep you and our baby safe" he told me looking into my eyes

"Okay I promise" He kissed me

"I love you Ang, don't ever forget that" He told me looking into my eyes

"I love you too John"

He pulled me into his arms, we just laid there talking until eventually we went to sleep. We woke up early the next morning, showered and got dressed.

"You ready?" I asked him

"We're going separate" He told me

"What?"

"I'm going to keep two eyes on Ghost so if anything goes wrong…"

"You take him out" I finished

"Yeah"

"Alright, so I'll see you at the hotel?"

"Yes"

"We good?" I asked him

"All signs point to it" He said making me laugh. He kissed me, then leaned down and kissed my stomach

"Alright son be nice to mommy today, you think you can do that? Take care of her for me" He said talking to my belly he kissed it again. Then stood up and kissed me again

"You be careful today alright? For both of you" John told me

"I'm always careful even when it was just me" I said

We got in our separate cars and drove to our location, when I got there all of the guys plus Lilly was there. Soon we loaded up in the truck and waited for Jake to finish saying goodbye to Lilly

"We got to go" Jesse said so Ghost went over and opened the door

"It's time let's go Casanova" Ghost shouted out to him. Breaking up their moment, Jake turned back to Lilly said something they kissed and hugged when G shouted out

"Come on lover boy! Let's go mate!"

They let go and Jake came over

"Got a job to do baby, come on" Ghost said to him holding out his hand surprisingly Jake took it and came and sat next to me.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked him

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Touché"

We dropped Ghost at the intersection and went down to the tunnel and waited.


	8. Ghost's Betrayal

Angelina's Pov

G was up blocking off the street, while the rest of us were down below getting ready I was hooking up the street system while Jake and AJ were wiring up the C-4. I was just about done when G came down

"Alright were hot, ready to rock man" AJ told him

"Alright Ang kill the street light"

"You got it" I did then watch for Ghost

"Okay Ghost is in position" I told them

"Officer on duty" Ghost said through the mic

"Alright officer, the package is due in five minutes" G told him. Then switched over to John

"Crow's nest, put an eye on him" G told him

"Copy that" John's voice came through

"Okay let's lock and load" G told us, we loaded our guns, and put the bulletproof vests on and waited

"G it's late" I told him

"I know, package it late" G told Ghost

"Must've gotten hung up, they'll be here goddamn! Get of my ass" Ghost said back

"This is not good, this is not good" Jake said

"Let me know G, I'm ready" John said through the mic

"Come on boys have some faith" Ghost said

"I never trusted this guy. This is bad we gotta do something" I told G

"This is LA sis nothing runs on time"

"Damn all that we got a shitload of C-4 down here and were live. Come on" Jake said

"Just be cool alright both of you" AJ said to me and Jake

"Where the hell is it Ghost? Talk to me, where is it?" G snapped

"They're coming God damn it, they'll be here" Ghost snapped back

"Say the word G I'll send it" John came through again

"Y'all need to relax. I told you they coming, damn!"

"G we gotta make a move come on man" Jake said

"ALRIGHT!" G shouted

"Well is there anything?" G asked John

"Nada, if he bolts this may be our last shot right now" John told him

"G" I said giving him a look, he just nodded his head

"They'll be here G they just running a little behind" Ghost said again

"We gotta do something, come on" Jake said pushing him. G just shook his head

"Take him out" He said to John

"They're here! God damn it I told you they were coming!" Ghost said

"Alright hold up, hold up" G said to John and the rest of us got into position

"Buckle up y'all, they're turning down the ramp now. Trains about to leave the station" Ghost told us

"Alright G here they come. Merging on to 4th. Come on guys give me the word I'm holding traffic"

"Alright people we've still got cars inside the cones here" John told us

"Alright keep us posted" G said

"Cones look clear to me. Holla at me" Ghost said

"Showtime boys" Ghost said to us

"Alright it's on, here we go" G told us

"Hit it!" John told us. Jake blew the street but it was too soon

"HOLY SHIT! GODDAMN BICYCLIST" John shouted down at us

"WE MISSED IT" G yelled

"WE CAME UP SHORT" I shouted to them

"God damn it Jake! You went too early" Ghost snapped at him

"SHUT UP GHOST JUST SHUT UP" Jake shouted at him. G tried to get in touch with John

"Crow's nest, where are you? Talk to me!" G shouted at him

"Jake it's a bust man, we gotta get outta of her" AJ told him

"What are we doing G?" Jesse asked. We stood there arguing among us until one of the guards came at us shooting

"SHIT" G shouted and we started shooting back

"G WE GOTTA GO!" I told him

"ABORT THIS" G shouted at Ghost and John

"Hold on I see something up here! We got a man on the move" Ghost said back

"NO OFFICER WE GOT TO ABORT THIS NOW!" G shouted at him

"But you don't see what I see G, just keep them busy!"

We just kept the shootout with the guards going, when Ghost started talking again

"Oh shit! He just jacked a guard!"

"Keep it clear down below guys" John said just as the truck came fell though the floor

"Get the jaws!" G told Jesse, he grabbed them and broke the lock off the truck and we started packing up the money, when the other truck came through, it was John I was going to him when G grabbed me

"Get the money I'll get him" He said to me, I nodded and went back to the money, we loaded the rest of the bags and then got out of there, we ditched our clothes, changed, then split up to our separate exits though the train stations. I left my train station and got in my car and went over to the hotel, and straight up to the room. When I got there the only people there was Scott and G

"You made it" G said

"Yeah, no problems at all, anybody else here?" I asked

"Not yet love" G told me I just grabbed me some water and once again played the waiting game, next to arrive was John

"We good?" G asked him

"All signs point to it" He answered pulling me into his arms

"Are you okay" I asked him

"I'm fine just a little bump on the head, are you two okay" He asked putting a hand on my stomach

"We're good" I told him and kissed him, we broke apart by a knock on the door. G went and got it, it was Jake and AJ. I let out the breath I was holding and went over and gave both of them a hug, just as Ghost got there. Now we were just waiting for Jesse, we waited 15 minutes before we started calling him, 15 turned into 30 which then turned into a whole hour. By then we were all on edge

"Jake you heard from Jesse?" G asked

"No not yet" He told him

"19.3 mil so far easily the biggest lick gentlemen and lady" Ghost said nodding at me. Just as Jake hung up the phone once again no answer

"I can feel it man. Something's not right" Jake said to AJ and me

"This is my fault I should have never brought him in" Jake said as he started pacing

"Hey Ghost?" G called

"Yes sir" Ghost answered as he walked over to G, who handed him a bank car

"That's the account card from 04', and this is the $250,000 for the Russians" G said handing him an envelope

"That puts us even now Ghost" John told him. Ghost just laughed

"Say what Rahway?"

"You heard him that puts us even" I told him

"Yeah alright, my plan you command, I knew I could trust y'all" Ghost said smiling at me, but there was something very wrong with that smile. Just then we heard a banging on the door, we all jumped and pulled out our guns and moved slowly to the door. Jake looked through the peephole

"It's Jesse" He said which made me let out the breath I had been holding, Jake opened the door and Jesse rushed in like a bat out of hell.

"What have you been? I've been calling you" Jake said to him

"Police chased me" He said out of breathless

"Police? Where?" Ghost asked

"You brought them here? Jesse did you bring them here?" G asked

"No I shot one of them"

"Oh my God Jesse!" I said

"Hold on! You shot a cop?" Jake asked him

"I had to man"

"Where's the money?" Ghost asked

"I stashed it"

"You left the money? Damn!" Ghost snapped

"Hold on, hold on! Everyone hold on, Jesse what happened? Talk to me" G said

"At the subway station there was two cops, and they just started chasing me" Jesse explained

"And they chased you out of the crowed because of what?" Ghost said

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Jesse said

"Why?" Ghost asked again

"GHOST! HOLD ON!" G shouted at him

"No man! Let him tell me why!"

"I don't know!" Jesse told Ghost

"Why did you shoot him?" G asked

"I had no choice! He had me cold man. But he never fired at me it was like…..like"

"Like what!?" John snapped at him

"Like he wanted me to shoot him" Jesse finished

"Shit! I'm going to beat the shit out of you" G said charging at him but Jake and AJ pulled him back

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT" Jesse shouted

"YOU DON'T SHOOT COPS!" G shouted back

"I'LL DEAL WITH IT LET HIM GO!" Jake shouted at him

"THEN DEAL WITH IT JAKE!" G said

"That's a death sentence young blood and I ain't going with you. Nice one Jesse" Ghost said walking into the other room

After everyone cool off a bit John and G walked Scott down. The rest of us stayed watching the news, which just reported that the cop Jesse shot was dead. It seems like this day was going from bad to worse, when Ghost just had to start running his mouth again

"So Jesse how'd it feel losing that money and shooting that cop?"

"Ghost!" I snapped at him

"What?" He said like he didn't do anything wrong

"Easy" I told him as Jake got up

"Ghost we ain't gotta act like we friends anymore do us?" Jake said loosening his tie

"Hey business is business, money is money. I never said we were friends, now me and Lilly however" Ghost said baiting him which he took

"Come here!" Jake said jumping over the couch but AJ stopped him

"Hey, hey, hey take it easy Jake. He's not worth it alright" AJ told him as Ghost walked into the bathroom. John and G came back about five minutes later

"Alright guys we're good, we're outta here" G said walking into the room

"Alright so here's the deal, anyone wants to fly with-. Where's Ghost?"

"In the bathroom" I told him

"Get Ghost for me" He asked John

John went over and knocked on the door and G continued

"Tonight Scott, 8:30, Van Nuys Airport, alright? Plane's ready bring your passports, your bags, your guns" G told us

"Ghost! Hey! What's he doing taking a shower? What's going on here?" John asked

"What?" I asked him

"The shower's on" John said opening the door

"HEY HE'S GONE!" John shouted

"What" G asked running over to the bathroom?

"I told you! I told you! Damn I told you!" Jake said

"Where did he go?" Jesse asked

"I knew this was a bad idea damn it" I said

"Hey, let's get outta here, let's go!" G said coming over. When a shot came through the door hitting AJ in the stomach.


	9. Final Fight

Angelina's Pov

"Oh Shit" Jesse shouted as we hopped behind the couch. As more guns started shooting at us. I pulled my gun and just starting shooting in that general direction because I couldn't see shit

"TAKE OUT THE AUTOMATIC" John shouted

"ANGIE!" G shouted at me I leaned up and shot the guy holding the auto, as he was reloading. Just as we took him out a guy with a shotgun came in

"WE NEED TO MOVE!" I shouted to them

"AJ YOU OKAY?" Jake asked him I looked over and saw him behind the bar by himself he wasn't looking to you

"GET UP MAN! GET UP, COME ON BUDDY" Jake called to him

"OUT THE BACK!" G shouted to us

"ANG, JESSE, JAKE LET'S GO" Jesse got up and moved but Jake and I didn't want to go without AJ

"ANG! COME ON" John shouted at me, I looked over at AJ again

"Go, I'm coming" He told us

I got up and went to the back John grabbed me and pull me behind him. He pushed me into the room, Jake followed, and then G he and John blocked the door

"Where's AJ! Where's AJ! WHERE IS HE!?"I shouted I saw the look G gave me

"No" I said I can't lose him! I didn't even have a second to process this before shots started coming through the wall

"GET DOWN!"

"SHIT WHO ARE THESE GUYS?" John asked

"SOUNDS LIKE RUSSIANS" G answered

"Jake check the hallway" G told him "The rest of you let's get these beds up" We did as he told us to. Jake went into the hallway and came back shortly

"THEY GOT A SHOTGUN IN THE HALLWAY" HE shouted then went through the window. We kept shooting

"I'M OUT" I shouted

"WHERE'S JAKE?" G asked

We heard some more shooting then nothing. We got up and slowly moved through the hallway, when we got to the room we saw that Jake had taken out the rest of the Russians and was kneeling next to my brother's body. I ran over and kneeled next to him

"AJ" I said as I started to cry

"AJ please" I begged, I couldn't believe this my brother was gone just like that, I leaned forward and closed his eyes. John put his arm around me and pulled me into his arms

"We gotta go guys, we gotta go" G said to us he laid AJ's hat on his chest and we got up and slowly moved out of the room. We split up Jesse went with Jake and it was me, G and John, we all made plans to meet at the airport tonight

"Ghost set us up against the Russians" G said

"Son of a bitch he must've sold them on the same plan. That's why they gave him the dispatcher" John said

"Yeah and the big hurry up must have been to get us to do the job first" I told them

"Yeah and we bought it all of it" G said

"Shit the heat's going to be coming down now" John said

"I know, see you two at the airport tonight" G said and we split. John put his jacket around me and helped me into his car. At this point I was still feeling numb. John took my hand and kissed it, I gave him a weak smile

"I'm sorry baby" John said to me, I just looked at him confused

"For what?"

"About all of this, losing AJ I should've listened to you, you said something was off and I didn't listen"

"John this is not your fault"

"Yes it is! If something had happen to you today…. I just don't know"

"John this was Ghost okay? None of us had any idea he would go this far"

"He's not walking away from this, he had my family shot up, we lost a brother he shot at my WIFE knowing that you're pregnant. This is far from over"

"Damn right…Your wife huh? How come I've never met her" I said

"Shut up" He said with a laugh

We stopped at John place to grab a few things like our passports and stuff, we were in and out in about 10 minutes. Then we got back in the car to go meet the guys at the airport. Little did we know Lilly was already dead, and Jesse and Jake were about to follow.

John and I were almost to the airport, but we had to stop for gas, john asked me to call G, I called him and put it on speaker.

"Talk to me" G answered

"Hey it me, John and I are almost to the airport" I told him

"Yeah me too"

"John and I were talking hear us out real quick"

"Yeah what's up?" G asked

"Okay so Ghost has had the jump on us from the get go right? So why would he take us all out, and just settle for the money from 04' " I said

"He wouldn't" G said

"Unless…man he plans on taking all the money" John said

"Shit Scott, Scott has all the money"

"Exactly we're on the way. We're right behind you" I told him and hung up as John closed up the gas tank, he got in the car and sped off. He drove so fast I'm surprised we didn't get pulled over, but we made it to the airport in record time

"Which lot again?" John asked me

"Lot B" I told him. We parked, pulled our gun then got out to find G when we heard shouting. We followed the noise and we noticed it was G and Ghost

"What did you expect me to do G? You took my money, you took my bitch from me, just put me out the crew. What you thought I was going to do? Let that shit go?" We heard Ghost say

"YOU GOT CAUGHT!" G shouted at him, we came around and saw G on the ground and Ghost standing over him

"Yeah alright I see now, it's all business for you. Well this shit just got real personal" Ghost was about to shoot him. John raised his gun, but I took the shot hitting Ghost in the chest, killing him. John looked back at me but I went over to G and Ghost still holding up my gun. John went to check on G, while I stood over Ghost.

"Like you said this shit got real personal" I said shooting him again. Then I turned to my guys I bent down to see about G

"You should've waited for us G" I told him

"The shit went to fast" He told me

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. Don't move! Don't you move" John said pointing his gun at this other guy who was laying on the ground. John walked over and kicked his gun away from him.

"You're that cop with the little girl. Should've stayed out of this" John told him as I got G to his feet

"Let's get that money and get out of here" G said leaning on me

"Yeah" John said rushing over to grab the money. I helped G to his truck, I put him in the front seat then climbed in the back where I saw Naomi. John got in and started driving. Just then Naomi sat up

"G are we going home now?" She asked him

"Yeah baby, we're going home" G told her taking her hand

"We good brother?" John asked G

"All signs point to it"


	10. Epilogue

Two Years Later

It's been almost two years since we lost AJ, Jake, Lilly, and Jesse. G, John, Naomi, and I managed to get out of the country. G kept his promise and took Naomi back to the Caribbean, John and I went too and stayed with them for awhile eventually we settled in Rio, in a beautiful house we had built right by the beach. And 7 months after the whole LA mess I gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who had those beautiful blue eyes like his daddy. John and I named him Andrew John Rahway, we call him AJ. Three months after AJ was born I became Mrs. John Rahway, we got married in a small ceremony in our backyard. I heard that little laugh that I had come to love so much I looked and saw my boys running around the backyard. I laughed when I saw AJ running as fast as his little legs will go. And John chasing him. They did that until John came over and laid with me on the sun lounger.

"What have you been feeding that kid? He's outta of control" John said making me laugh

"No your just getting old man" I told him he just glared at him

"You think we should do this again?" I asked John

"Do what?"

"Have another baby"

"That sounds great, when should we start?" He said smirking at me

"We'll be starting in about 8 months" I told him

"Are you serious?" He said I nodded, he just kissed me

"I love you Mrs. Rahway"

"I love you too Mr. Rahway"

The End


End file.
